


ASÍ CONOCÍ A MI PUTITA

by LaCajaPandora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chan, Confessions, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulation, Manipulative Dumbledore, Orgasm, Possessive Behavior, Shota, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCajaPandora/pseuds/LaCajaPandora
Summary: Quieres saber como conocí a la mejor putita que he tenido? Pues te invito a conocerla.





	

Nunca pensé que mi vida cambiaria tan radicalmente, que los gustos que siempre pensé eran aberrantes, me daría una gran satisfacción y felicidad. Todo comenzó cuando entré como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.  
  
Una tarde, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos más tranquilos del colegio, escuché un ruido apenas perceptible que despertó mi curiosidad. A la altura del suelo, se encontraba una hilera de ventanucos que, en tiempos de los fundadores, iluminaron una sala de esgrima en el semisótano que había quedado abandonada y condenada a languidecer como almacén polvoriento de todas esas cosas que nadie sabe por qué no se tiran en los colegios cuando envejecen.   
  
Detuve mis pasos, agucé el oído, y, tras una pausa, cuando estaba a punto de olvidar el asunto dando por descontado que se había tratado de una ilusión, volví a oír lo que me pareció un gemido sordo.   
  
Me lance un hechizo de silencio y camine hasta el final del pasillo, y pude ver que la puerta que daba acceso a la breve escalera del almacén se encontraba entreabierta. Impelido por la curiosidad Gryffindor que siempre me caracterizó, descendí la media docena, quizás diez peldaños, y me encontré en la semi oscuridad de un cuarto alargado, de considerables proporciones, donde el polvo se enseñoreaba de una masa ingente de viejos pupitres, pizarras, cajas de cartón, y muebles apilados en una anarquía que convertía el lugar en un laberinto.  
  
En ese momento agradecí toda la experiencia que tenía de la guerra ya que algo me impulsaba a avanzar sin revelar mi presencia. Tras unos pasos, la sombra de un movimiento a través de una fisura en una pila de muebles puso un atisbo de forma al sonido rítmico y ronco al que ya empezaba a acostumbrarme. Me moví en silencio un paso más hasta conseguir la perspectiva que me permitiera vislumbrar entre dos pupitres lo que estaba sucediendo y... ¡Por Merlín! Faltó muy poco para que lanzara un grito. Ante mis ojos, recostado sobre una mesa se encontraba Dumbledore, el Director del Colegio. A sus pies, arrodillado, un estudiante, de quien no conseguía ver más que el uniforme de la casa de Gryffindor, parecía estar haciéndole una felación. Su cabeza se movía adelante y atrás produciendo un ruidito apenas audible, como un chapoteo delicado, cuyo ritmo se sincronizaba con el de su respiración ronca y profunda. Pude ver como el muy cabrón le sujetaba la cabeza con las manos causándole lo que me pareció una arcada, y la mantenía apretada contra la bragueta de su pantalón unos segundos mientras temblaba.   
  
De repente sacó su polla de la boca del muchacho, se lanzó un Fregotego, la guardó en su sitio y pude escuchar con toda nitidez como, en voz muy baja, le decía:   
  
-Ahora espera un rato antes de salir. - Y se marchaba apresuradamente dejando al chiquillo de rodillas.   
  
Apenas me sobrepuse a la impresión, impelido por un impulso irrefrenable de buen samaritano, avancé como pude los pocos pasos que me separaban del chaval.   
  
-¿Sucede a menudo?   
  
-…Casi todos los días...   
  
No me miraba a los ojos. Conformaba un cuadro inquietante: de rodillas, con la mirada esquiva, la respiración agitada... Pude ver que bajo su pantalón se dibujaba el bulto de su sexo erecto y reparé, espantado, que otro tanto sucedía con el mío. Tuve que vencer la repugnancia que me causaban las imágenes que me venían a la cabeza para volver a dirigirle la palabra, en lugar de salir corriendo, decidido, creía, a cumplir con mi deber.   
  
-Después de la cena te pasas por mis aposentos. Tenemos que hablar de este asunto y ver qué hacemos.   
  
Me marché de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Antes de salir al pasillo tuve que cerrar mi túnica para disimular la brutal inflamación que me causaba la imagen recurrente que venía a mi imaginación: aquel muchacho arrodillado ante mí tragándose mi polla una y otra vez. No podía evitarlo. Me atormentaba al tiempo que me causaba una desazón muy intensa. Nunca, ni en el más perverso de mis sueños, me había imaginado compartiendo nada con otro hombre.   
  
Dejé pasar el resto de la tarde como pude. Traté de corregir exámenes encerrado en mi despacho, pero me resultaba imposible concentrarme. Apenas pude tragar un bocado de la cena y menos teniendo tan cerca al Director. Tras ella, me encerré en el dormitorio impoluto. Debían ser cerca de las once cuando escuché unos golpes casi inaudibles en la puerta.   
  
-Adelante, está abierto.   
  
Se produjo una pausa, cómo si le costara decidirse, pero finalmente la puerta se abrió muy despacio y penetró en el cuarto mirando al suelo, con los ojos escondidos tras el flequillo. De repente reparé en que hasta aquel momento ni siquiera había sabido de quien se trataba.   
  
Era Neville Longbottom. Me quedé un instante paralizado al verle, incapaz de decir nada, solo observándole. Se trataba de un muchacho ligeramente gordito, de facciones redondas, piel morena, pelo negro, labios gruesos y unos ojos preciosos, grandes y oscuros.  
   
Noté, horrorizado, que mi polla había vuelto a endurecerse al contemplarle. Tuve que meter las manos en los bolsillos. Creo que me ruboricé. Traté de centrarme.   
  
-¿Cómo sucedió la primera vez?   
  
Quería hacerme una idea precisa de lo que estaba sucediendo. Si decidía hacer la denuncia necesitaba saber con precisión si era algo habitual, quienes tomaban parte en ello, cuantos chicos, cuantos profesores, desde hacía cuanto tiempo... Estaba decidido a poner fin a aquella locura, y había decidido proceder minuciosa y metódicamente para que ningún detalle que dejara escapar pudiera echar a perder la “investigación”.   
  
-… Me sorprendió en el cuartito, con Cormac, como hoy usted. Me citó una noche a su oficina y me dijo que lo había visto todo, y que tendría que hacérselo a él o se encargaría de que mi abuela lo supiera.   
  
Hablaba de aquello con total naturalidad. Parecía haber superado la timidez y el miedo que me tenía y me miraba a los ojos al hablarme. Pude ver cómo, a hurtadillas, sus ojos se dirigían a veces al bulto en mi pantalón. Me moría de vergüenza pensando que pudiera creer que yo quería lo mismo. Creo que me sonrojé. Me costaba trabajo no tartamudear.   
  
-¿Con Cormac McLaggen?   
  
-Si –respondió.  
  
-Pero... ¿También lo haces con él?   
  
-¿Con él?... No... Bueno, en realidad... A él...   
  
-¿Cómo?   
  
-Yo solo... Nunca... Yo solo se las chupo...   
  
-¿Solo se las chupas a quienes?   
  
-A Dumbledore... a Cormac McLaggen... a Denis...   
  
No me lo podía creer. Seguí preguntando, tratando de dilucidar si lo que oía significaba realmente lo que estaba deduciendo.   
  
-Pero... ¿Tú...? ¿...ellos...?   
  
-No. Ellos no hacen nada. Yo me arrodillo y se las chupo. Ellos se corren en mi boca. No hacen nada.   
  
-¿Pero y tú...?   
  
Neville me miraba a los ojos con un aire de completa inocencia mientras hablaba. Parecía pensar que aquello fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.   
  
-Yo... Yo nada... Solo se las chupo... Ellos se corren...   
  
-¿Pero por qué haces eso?   
  
-Yo... Me gusta... 

  
A través de la tela del pantalón notaba humedecerse mi sexo. Neville no disimulaba la tremenda erección que padecía. Me sentía enfermo, dándome cuenta de lo caliente que me ponía el relato del muchacho. Su imagen, arrodillado frente a mí, se apoderaba de mi imaginación sin poder evitarlo. Su narración inconexa sembraba en mí más dudas a cada momento, en lugar de aclararlas como había esperado.   
  
-Pero... Vamos a ver... ¿Cómo empezó todo esto?   
  
Una noche, Seamus, mi compañero de habitación, pensando que estaba dormido, empezó a pelársela ¿Puedo hablar así? -asentí con la cabeza hipnotizado-. No habíamos cerrado las contraventanas, y con la luz de la luna podía ver cómo se la subía y se la bajaba. No sé por qué, pero me puso muy caliente. Noté que la mía se ponía muy dura y no me pude resistir, así que, aprovechando que él miraba para el techo mientras se la sacudía, me acerqué a su cama a cuatro patas, muy despacito, solo para verlo mejor. De repente, no sé cómo pasó estiré el brazo y se la agarré. Él se quedó como asustado. Parecía que se iba a ahogar de aguantar la respiración. Pero enseguida me dejó hacer. Eso les pasa a todos: cuando empiezo, ya no quieren que pare. Estuve pelándosela como había visto que él hacía. Yo no lo había hecho nunca, pero me pareció muy fácil. Él se volvía loco. Le manaba sin parar un liquidito, que se iba extendiendo por su polla y por mi mano. Era muy resbaladizo, y pronto ya no podía agarrársela. Solo deslizarla arriba y abajo. Él se puso hasta la almohada en la boca para que no le oyeran. Gemía, y el culo se le movía que parecía que iba a caerse de la cama. De repente se puso muy rígido. La polla estaba dura como una piedra, y empezó a latir muy fuerte, y a correrse a chorro limpio. Yo ya sabía que eso pasaba. En el colegio los chicos hablamos de eso. Pero no lo había visto. Cuando terminó no me dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda. Yo me volví a mi cama y me acosté. Tenía la mía durísima, y también se me mojaba un poco. Por la noche, mientras dormía, creo que también me corrí, porque al despertar tenía el pijama todo pringoso.   
  
-¿Y después?   
  
Tras aquella primera narración, yo ya me sentía incapaz ni de avergonzarme. Mi polla se había convertido en una piedra incontenible. Ni siquiera me preocupaba ya por disimular la tremenda erección que sufría, que casi me hacía daño. Neville, sin dejar de conversar conmigo, la miraba sin disimulo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hablar con un hombre que solo piensa en clavártela en la boca.   
  
Después las cosas fueron rodando. Seamus se lo dijo a los demás chicos y ellos a otros amigos, y venían con frecuencia a nuestro cuarto para que se lo hiciera también. A veces varios a la vez. Yo aprendí que lo mejor era sacármela por la bragueta, para que no me doliera. Así ella puede cabecear sin obstáculos. Una noche vinieron Cormac y Jimmy. Yo empecé pelándosela a ellos dos. Cuando eran dos, prefería sentarme en la silla. Ellos se ponían delante de mí, y yo se las sacudía hasta que se me corrían encima. Aprendí que tenía que quitarme la camisa. El caso es que, mientras se las pelaba, Seamus estaba como loco esperando su turno. Yo veía su polla, que la tenía sacada, y parecía que iba a ponerse malo. El capullo se le había puesto morado, y me miraba como un animal salvaje. Cormac y Jimmy se reían de él “-¿No te gusta que nos las pele tu novia? Le decían-”, y él parecía más y más desesperado cada vez. De repente, cómo si se le hubiera encendido una luz, se coló entre ellos, me agarró del pelo y me la puso delante de la cara. Yo no comprendía. Me tiro fuerte y, al quejarme, me le metió en la boca de un empujón. Me pareció maravilloso. Sentía en la lengua sus venas, sus arrugas, la piel tan suavecita del capullo... De repente todos se corrieron a la vez. Cómo estaba inclinado hacia delante para chupársela, mientras él empezaba a dispararme sus chorros de lefa en la garganta, la de los otros se me estrellaba en la cara. Creía que me iba a morir de felicidad. Me puse a succionar la polla de Seamus como si fuera un chupete. No paraba de salir. A veces la dejaba y chupaba las de los otros. Acababa de descubrir que me encantaba beberme su leche. Después de aquello se corrió la voz... Y hasta que apareció el director.   
  
-Pero... ¿Y tu? 

-Yo nada.   
  
-¿Nadie te la toca a ti?   
  
-No...   
  
Por primera vez vi que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Aquel muchacho inocente, que me acababa de relatar con tal naturalidad cómo pajilleaba y le chupaba la polla a cualquiera, parecía avergonzarse tan solo por el hecho de que nadie le correspondiera.   
  
-Te la tocas tú cuando terminas...   
  
-No...   
  
-Pero...   
  
-Mi abuela dice que te quedas ciego.   
  
-¿Y entonces?   
  
-Entonces nada. Algunas mañanas me despierto con el pijama mojado. Los elfos no me dicen nada.   
  
-Pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de esto?   
  
-No sé... Un año... O un año y medio...   
  
Cuando creía haber superado toda mi capacidad de sorpresa, aquella confesión me golpeó como un aldabonazo. Neville, aquel pobre muchacho, llevaba un año, o un año y medio siendo utilizado por todo el mundo. Al parecer le excitaba, de manera que no resultaba fácil juzgar la maldad o la bondad del asunto que, por otra parte, no parecía causarle ningún tipo de problema. Sin embargo... No recibía correspondencia alguna. Una, o vete a saber cuántas veces al día, se excitaba como un loco comiéndole la polla a cualquiera y, sin embargo, día tras día se acostaba excitado, mojado, ansioso, sin atreverse ni siquiera a masturbarse.   
  
A aquellas alturas de la noche, mi mente se había convertido en un hervidero donde cabía cualquier idea loca. Cuando avancé un paso hacia él, mi cerebro me decía que era por su bien, que no era justo que aquel muchacho recibiera tal trato. Pero mi polla, dura como una piedra, me desmentía. Cuando le desabroché el cinturón deprisa, cómo con ansia, y el botón del pantalón corto del uniforme, quería hacerme creer que era una especie de obra de caridad lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando introduje la mano bajo sus calzoncillos y agarré aquella polla pequeñita, dura como una piedra, húmeda...   
  
-Pero...   
  
-No... te preocupes...   
  
-¿Me quedaré...?   
  
-No, no te vas a quedar ciego...   
  
Me hablaba entrecortadamente. Su pollita, quizás de ocho o diez centímetros, parecía tener vida propia. Terminé de desnudarle apresuradamente, y le senté en el borde de la cama. Me parecía precioso así puesto, con las piernas abiertas, aquello cabeceaba alegremente dejando manar un hilillo de líquido transparente, su piel, tan morena, con el dibujo del bañador tan pálido, los cuatro pelillos de su publis, la mirada febril...   
  
Me senté a su derecha. Envolví sus hombros con mi brazo mientras mi mano se la pelaba lenta y suavemente. Gemía. No pude evitar mordisquear su cuello. Temblaba, se convulsionaba presa de lo que parecía un calambre espasmódico. Sentía latir aquella colita empapada entre mis dedos. Resbalaba entre ellos. Tiré del pellejito para descubrirla del todo, y lanzó un gritito delicioso. Dejé que se deslizara restregándose en mi mano mientras mordía un poco más fuerte su cuello. Gimoteó mimoso y encogió el cuello colocando su rostro frente a mi cara. Atrapé su boca con mis labios y comencé a besarle. Respondía a mis besos de un modo natural. Jugueteaba con mi lengua. En muy pocos minutos sentí que su polla se endurecía más. Parecía querer escapárseme en latidos secos y rítmicos. Su capullo estaba completamente amoratado y brillaba. Se agarró con fuerza al borde del colchón con las dos manos, arqueó la espalda, y comenzó a disparar sus chorros de esperma inacabables. Sentí que literalmente se fundía entre mis dedos. Mi mano era incapaz de contener aquella avalancha de esperma que resbalaba hasta el suelo, que se me estrellaba en la ropa. Se corría gimiendo cómo una niña preciosa...   
  
Cuando terminó, su polla seguía dura. No un poquito dura, no: dura como al principio. Me miraba con aire enamorado, y sentí que sus dedos manipulaban la bragueta de mi pantalón. Me moría por que se comiera la polla, que me dolía, pero se lo impedí. Me puse de pie frente a él y dejé que me desnudara. Tenía una habilidad especial, cómo un don innato para excitarme. Sus dedos, al desabrocharme, rozaban precisamente aquellos lugares de mi piel que podían responder con mayor sensibilidad a cada roce. Se inclinó frente a mi y la tomó entre sus labios. Tuve que refrenarme para no empujar su cabeza hasta ahogarle. Me contuve. En lugar de ello, le empujé hasta tumbarle boca arriba, con las piernas colgando a los lados del colchón. Me miraba con aire de desconsuelo. Me arrodillé, y su pollita quedó ante mis ojos, tan blanca, tan limpia, brillante... La tomé entre los labios. Comprendí lo que decía al explicarme un rato antes el relieve en los labios, la huidiza dureza blanda de las venas, que parecen escaparse, el deslizarse de la piel sobre el cuerpo nudoso y duro. A veces, dejaba escaparse el pequeño tronco, y me metía en la boca sus pelotitas casi lampiñas. Lloriqueaba como las muchachitas de las películas japonesas. Subía y bajaba la pelvis, entretejía sus dedos en mi pelo...   
  
La sensación de ir a estallar, de endurecerse hasta estallar, en la boca, todavía resultaba más estremecedora que en la mano. Sentía cada vena de su polla en la lengua, en los labios. La suave dureza de su capullito. La resistencia fútil de cada latido en que parecía querer escapárseme. Cuando comprendí lo que pasaba, la envolví entre la lengua y el paladar, y succioné como si fuera mi biberón. Comenzó a correrse convulsionándose, retorciéndose. Latido a latido descargaba en mi boca su esperma dulce y templada, espesa y abundante. Latía, se tensaba, se contraía y, de repente, se arqueaba clavándomela hasta el final, y entonces disparaba un chorro más, que yo tragaba con ansia.   
  
Cuando dejó de correrse, permanecía erecta como en el primer momento, y yo estaba enloquecido. Le dí la vuelta tumbándole boca abajo, y comencé a deslizar la lengua entre sus nalguitas, besando el agujerillo de su culito blanco como la leche. Dobló las rodillas poniéndolo en pompa, como ofreciéndose. Me maravillaba su cuerpo algo redondito y que a pesar de estar algo flácido se veía elegante. Me dediqué no se ni cuánto tiempo a juguetear ensalivándole. Mi lengua se deslizaba arriba y abajo, y apretaba un poquito más cada vez. Sentía relajarse sus esfínteres. Mis dedos jugueteaban con su polla marmórea todavía. Comencé a acariciarlo con el meñique. Muy despacio, cómo si temiera hacerle daño. Culeaba como una putita ardiente. Era la imagen misma del deseo. Jugaba a lamerle, a ensalivarle, a penetrarle un poquito más con el dedo, a pelar su pollita. Me enloquecía la vocecilla de niña con que gemía, su aire de mariquita dulce, la elegancia con que se dejaba hacer, aquellos ruiditos que apenas se sostenían en la frontera fina entre el quejido y el gemido. Sentía en mi lengua y en mi dedo dilatarse su culito. Lo movía para mi de un modo natural. Aquel muchacho parecía haber nacido para ser tomado, o así me lo hacía creer mi imaginación. Apenas ya podía pensar en nada más. La polla me dolía.   
  
Cuando la coloqué entre sus nalguitas blancas, de la punta fluía un chorro constante de fluido transparente. Neville movió el culito apenas unos milímetros, como invitándome a tomarlo. Presioné un instante, y el extremo se deslizó en su interior haciéndole lanzar un quejido de gatita. Temí hacerle daño, pero ya nada hubiera podido contenerme. Continué empujando lenta y firmemente, sintiendo como mi polla iba milímetro a milímetro hundiéndose en el culillo de aquella putita preciosa que me estaba seduciendo. Gimoteaba, lloriqueaba suavecito, y lo movía cómo a empujoncitos diminutos, cómo queriéndosela clavar entera despacito. La saqué con cuidado y volví al juego de los dedos y la lengua hasta que le escuche llamarme en voz muy baja, entre gemidos:   
  
-Mé..te...me...lá...   
  
Esta vez se deslizaba con mayor facilidad. Él mismo, incorporándose con los brazos hasta quedar a cuatro patas, empujó con fuerza hasta clavársela entera. Sentí las nalguitas tan duras empujándome en el pubis, el bamboleo que imprimía a sus caderas. Gimoteaba como una zorrita, como una gatita en celo, culeando. Acaricié su pollita y comprobé que estaba dura, muy dura. De repente se liberó. Pareció expulsar mi polla y alejarse solo un instante. De haber querido irse, creo que le hubiera sujetado con toda mi fuerza y le hubiera violado sin pensármelo. Pero no. Mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y se tumbó boca arriba frente a mi, abriéndose de piernas y ofreciéndomelo de nuevo. Le clavé mi polla, esta vez de un único empujón. Lanzó un gritito. Yo ya no podía contenerme. Clavaba mi polla dura como una piedra una y otra vez. Sentía al penetrarle cómo la suya, su colita, resbalaba en mi vientre. Gimoteaba con los ojos entornados, moviéndose. Su esfinter, tan estrecho apretaba mi polla cómo si quisiera arrancármela. De repente se contrajo. Se puso rígido. Aquel último apretón me hizo empezar a correrme en su interior, a derramarme a chorros. Su pollita disparaba nuevamente interminables chorretones de esperma que resbalaban por mi vientre, por mi pecho, por mi cara. Cada empujón que daba esforzándome por clavar mi polla más a fondo en su interior, cómo si quisiera disparar mi esperma en el mismo centro de su ser, se correspondía con una nueva polución que estallaba en mi vientre, con un nuevo chorro de esperma que disparaba sobre mi.   
  
Un ruido me hizo despertar cuando todavía no había amanecido, y ví que, junto a la cama, Neville se vestía en silencio, como no queriendo despertarme. Alargué la mano y, agarrando su muñeca. Le atraje hacia mi. Se arrodilló en la alfombra, junto a la cama.   
  
-Desde ahora vas a ser solo mi putita -le susurré al oído.   
  
-Sí...   
  
-Solo mía...   
  
-Sí...   
  
-Mi amor...   
  
Y casi pude ver entre las brumas del sueño cómo se alejaba en silencio en la oscuridad de la noche.


End file.
